lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Drakonnan
Konnan, later named Drakonnan, was pyromancer, he was Yulgar's apprentice. His family was killed by Akriloth's quest for power. He tried taking over the Fire Realm through the power of the Prime Fire Orb, but was stopped and killed. He has a brother named Drakonnas and he also has a son who is trying to follow in his foot steps. Biography Before The Great Fire War Job Drakonnan was once a young fire mage who held the promise of becoming one of the greatest sorcerers of his kind. He was Yulgar's apprentice. Family He got a letter from his family. Their town was under attack from a giant fire dragon and asked the Hero for help. Konnan says he has been gone so long, if anything were to happen to them he says he could never forgive himself. He pleases the Hero to help, since he says the Hero has saved Falconreach many times, he pleases the Hero to go and defeat that dragon and save his family. Galanoth says to the Hero he is glad he could come. But the terrible, power-mad Akriloth gained possession of the fire orb, an artifact of great might left behind by the Elemental Lord of Fire, the fire mage's family were victims of the great war that followed to stop Akriloth. Family's death Though the Hero's dragon put up a fight against Akriloh, he/she was unable to defeat Akriloth and could not save Konnan's family from Akriloth. Konnan, outraged at hearing of this, turned in another direction for revenge. Konnan just worked at the forge after that. He refused to speak to anyone. Result Tortured by his loss, Konnan was taken under Xan's wing. During The Great Fire War Drakonnan began his conquest with the small town of Ashenvale with a force of 300,000 fire monsters. Adventurers came from all over the world to the town's rescue and easily defeating the weaker force of monsters in what can only be called a flawless victory. Next he sent a small force of fire creatures led by a Dragon to attack the town of Moonra but they were intercepted before they could make it to the town. He also sent two Fire Dragons to attack Farthwark Wood but Moglins led by Twilly's cousin Juntaka defeated the two fire dragons, but not without losing almost 50 acres of forest. Than Drakonnan sent a large force to Eastern Hills in order to guard a broad chasm in the ground. After this army of fire creatures was defeated, Drakonnan revealed that he had forced a brood of fabled Plasma Dragons to the surface. But the Guardians and Adventurers from Battleon battled long and hard to stop them from rampaging the land, and succeeded! When the Adventurers and Guardians of Battleon returned to town after their battle with the Plasma Dragons they found the town in flames. Drakonnan had fooled them by using the Plasma Dragons as a ruse. Warlord Varax was leader of the army sent to destroy Battleon. Varax and his army was defeated. The united Guardians and Adventurers of Lore began a direct assault on Drakonnan's lair at Smoke Mountain, but Drakonnan prepared for their assault by capturing Artix Von Krieger and transforming him into Shadowfire Knight. The Guardians and Adventurers manage to change Artix back and Zorbak came to assist them in entering Drakonnan's lair. With his help the Hero made it to Drakonnan's throne room where they fought and during the fight Drakonnan and his throne fell into the volcano. But Zorbak wanting Drakonnan's Throne thought he could trade the Prime Fire Orb for it, so who threw it down the volcano hoping Drakonnan would throw his throne back up but instead Drakonnan used the Orb to transform into UltraDrakonnan. He and the chosen fought one last time and the chosen slayed UltraDrakonnan. The only thing left of Drakonnan was his helm which Zorbak kept because he planned to make it his throne when he takes over the world. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:The Fire War Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Deceased characters